My little principessa
by thepinkcupcake
Summary: *MOBWARD* Edward Cullen has loved Isabella Swan from afar for six long years. As they both prepare to take over the family business from their fathers, can Edward successfully unite two separate crime families to get the happy ever after he so desperately wants? How far will he go to get the girl of his dreams? EPOV. Love, guns, lemons and language. MAFIA. Strong Bella. E/B AH


**AN: This is my first attempt at an AH twilight story. It's set in the mafia world, so be prepared for guns, violence, language and lemons. Some of the dialect is written in Italian. While this is a beautiful language, I don't speak it, I'm afraid. I used google translate all the way through and I'm sure that it's not completely accurate, so sorry in advance to anyone who does speak Italian.**

**Edward Cullen: 28 Emmett McCarty: 27**

**Isabella Swan: 21 Jasper Whitlock: 28**

**Alice Cullen: 21 Rosalie Hale: 23**

**I'm sure that this sort of thing has been done before, but I wanted to try it from EPOV.**

* * *

I observed the man in front of me with very little sympathy and absolutely no patience. His ankles and wrist were bound to the chair he sat on, but even his restraints weren't enough to stop his entire body from shaking violently.

"Please," he begged pointlessly. His earlier screams had died down to nothing. His voice trembled with defeat. He knew that his words fell on deaf ears. The men behind me laughed raucously, but my frown merely deepened. There was no entertainment in watching a grown man beg for his life. If it hadn't been for his disloyalty, or the damage that his betrayal had caused, I might have even felt sorry for him.

A low sigh fell from my lips as I shook off any remaining sympathy for this traditore. There was no room for betrayal in the family. He had known this when he swore his loyalty to us. That single broken vow had cost him his short life. I felt a fleeting moment of immense satisfaction when he whimpered, feeling the cool barrel of my berretta pressed against his temple.

"Please," he whispered once more. "My family…"

"…Will be taken care of," I murmured. He nodded mutely and closed his eyes tightly.

_Coward. _

My finger squeezed the trigger and I watched impassively as the short life of Mario Ducati was extinguished. I turned away and concealed my weapon before straightening up. Emmet and Jasper, moved towards me, while my men waited for instructions.

"Dispose of this… _vigliacco_. Clean up the warehouse." No further direction was needed. All of my men had been through this routine before and they all knew that I was in no mood to be tested – not after I had just been forced to kill yet another turncoat. A flurry of movement blurred past me as they snapped into action. I didn't bother to stick around. They knew what they had to do next.

"They're getting braver," Jasper murmured as we stepped into the waiting car.

"Younger too," Emmett interjected. "That cazzo probably didn't have a hair on his nut sack, yet."

I answered with an indifferent shrug and nodded at the driver. He needed no further instruction and immediately pulled away from the sidewalk.

"Mario," I murmured around a cigarette. "He had a wife and two children. See that they are taken care of. Set them up financially."

"Sì, capo," Jasper drawled. "It is done."

He pulled out his phone and began to make the necessary calls while I ran my hands over my face and sank back into my seat. Mario's family would need to be informed of his… accident.

He had betrayed our family in the most disgraceful way. We had discovered that he had joined forces with our enemy, and was selling our deepest secrets. But that didn't mean that I didn't pity his widow, or their children. They would want for nothing for the rest of their lives. They would have more money than they could ever spend, and his children would be well educated. It wasn't going to bring back their father, but in my opinion, they were getting a better deal this way any way. Mario Ducati was nothing but a disgrace to his loved ones. He had been selling our information to the Volturi family. They had been and always would be the biggest threat to my own family; the Cullen's.

There were many crime families in America and we knew all of them. Out of all of them, we only trusted one;

_The Swan's._

We had a good thing going on with their family. We allowed them to sell drugs and firearms in our territories, and in return, we were able to hire them as extra assailants when we needed them. They were loyal to us and always had been. Not once had we ever been given reason not to trust them. Charlie Swan and my father had been friends for decades. We weren't related by blood, but we may as well have been.

"We're here, capo," Emmett interjected from the front seat. I nodded briefly at the driver and stepped out of the car. As usual, there was a line of pretty young things outside the club. All of them were influential in some way. Either rich, famous or socially elite. Every night they came to mingle with others of their status. It was a high end establishment suited for high end clientele. It also doubled up as a legitimate business which concealed my less than legal alter-ego.

"Capo," the doorman greeted. He pulled aside the rope which guarded the door and allowed me and my men to enter without any fuss. Another nameless blonde took my coat at the door and passed me a whiskey. I pushed it away, knowing better than to drink something that I hadn't poured myself.

"No. Portarlo via."

Her face crumbled into one of panic and she began to fiddle with the bottom of her dress. "I'm sorry, Mr Cullen. I don't speak Italian."

"He told you to take the drink away," Jasper muttered. He was shaking his head at the woman, but I took pity.

"What is your name?" I asked her. She was actually trembling now. Clearly my reputation preceded me. I wasn't surprised. Everyone feared me. _As they should._

"R-Rosalie," she stammered. "Rosalie Hale."

"Are you a dancer here?"

"No, Sir," she whispered. "I just collect the coats."

I nodded, satisfied. "That is good news. But unfortunately for you, I hate to speak in English. If you want to remain in my employment, you will need to learn Italian. I will arrange for you to do so."

"Y-yes, Mr Cullen," she stuttered. "I can do that."

"Eccellente. I will have Emmett organise something for you."

She glanced over at Emmett and seemed to shrink further into the coat stand. "Relax, Miss Hale," I huffed in annoyance. "He is a pussycat, really."

She didn't seemed to believe me, but I knew that Emmett would take care of her. We always took care of the women that were around us. The ones who deserved it, anyway. If she had been one of the dancers or whores in my employment, I would have sent her packing. I had no time for people who earned their money on their knees. Miss Hale, however, was only hanging coats for the clients. It wasn't an amazing job, but there was no shame in it. It was a decent living - one that she and her parents could be proud of. I gave her a small nod and walked away, leaving her in Emmett's capable hands.

Once I was in the main room of the club, I waved away my armed entourage and walked over to the bar. None of the staff offered to serve me. They knew that I only drank from a glass that I had poured myself.

"Buonasera, Mr Cullen."

I nodded politely at the bartender and continued to pour my own drink. As I threw in a few ice cubes, my eyes danced around the room. It wasn't that I thought that I was in any danger here. Even though this was a public place, none of the patrons were allowed entry until they had been checked for weapons. It was just a well-practiced routine for me. I had always checked my surroundings.

I recognised nearly all of the regulars – every night my club was always full of influential people. None of them held my interest for more than a few seconds, though. There was only one person in the crowd who managed divert my attention;

_Isabella Swan._

My heart thumped erratically in my chest as I ran my eyes over her frame. Isabella was Charlie Swan's daughter. She was just twenty-one, but preparing to take over from her father in just a few months' time. I glanced at my watch and shook my head in disapproval. Bella was always burning the candle at both ends. Outside of her work for her family, she was also best friend to my sister, Alice. The two were inseparable, but at the same time, worlds apart. Bella could kill any of the men in here without a second thought. She was shrewd and street-smart. She knew the inner workings of every business deal that went down here. But with Alice, she transformed into a normal twenty-one year old girl. Sleep-overs and girl talk - Her mafia life was forgotten around Alice. She protected my sister constantly, faithfully sheltering her from the life that she wasn't allowed to avoid herself.

I poured her a drink and passed it to the barman. "Take this over to Miss Swan," I ordered over the thumping music. He nodded and took it from me. He didn't need to ask who she was – _everyone_ knew who she was. I watched as he approached the table she occupied with two other men; Laurent Despar and James Hunter. They were drug runners for my father - and hers. The bartender offered her the drink but she waved him away. _Good girl._ He spoke to her again and she glanced my way. I winked at her and she took the drink, knowing that it was safe to consume if I had poured it. She toasted it towards me and went back to her conversation. Even from this distance I could see that she was scowling. I actually felt sorry for the two men that she was with. James and Laurent were literally shrinking away from her fierce gaze. It was an impressive thing to watch.

Personally, I only allowed two people to raise their voices to me. One of them was my father, and the other was Bella. Let me tell you this, her temper was not to be fucking tested. I shook my head and chuckled, relieved that I wasn't the one receiving her ire. Son of a mafia boss or not, Bella fucking terrified me.

She met my eyes from across the room and offered a small smile. "You okay?" I mouthed to her. She nodded and rolled her eyes at the bozos she was sat next to. I grinned and glanced at my office door, letting her know that I was heading upstairs. We had enjoyed silent conversations like this since she was a child. I didn't need to go over and tell her that I was going upstairs – or that I would like to see her before she goes. Just like she didn't need reassurance that I would happily come back downstairs and kill any fucker who tried to screw her over. Any man that dared to lay his hands on her would quickly learn that Bella was extremely well protected.

I hadn't planned on staying tonight, but now that I had seen Bella, I would bury myself in paperwork for a few hours until she was free to come up and see me. Between her working hours and intensive training, and our shared family commitments, I had barely had a moment alone with her all week. I missed that little minx like crazy.

I glanced at the few mergers that had landed on my desk and signed off on all of them. I fucking hated the paperwork that came with this club but I didn't trust anyone else to do it for me. The tedium was lessened with a large glass of whiskey though. I ran the ice-cold tumbler across my forehead and sighed, reminding myself that this work was necessary. I needed a legitimate business to cover up all of my not-so-legal activities.

I had barely been in my office for an hour before I was interrupted by the door being thrown open. My hand automatically twitched towards my berretta and then lowered again as Tanya Denali came sauntering inside, uninvited.

_Fuck my life._

"Eddie," she grinned. "I heard that you were up here!"

Gio, my doorman, came running in behind her. "I'm sorry, Mr Cullen," He apologised. "Stavo tenendo d'occhio la Signorina Swan. I didn't see Tanya until it was too late."

I waved at him, accepting his explanation. "Don't apologise for looking after Bella, Gio. I appreciate it." I did, too. Gio was one of my finest men. He knew, without being told, that Bella was my main priority. It didn't matter that I hired him to protect _me_. He knew that Bella came first. Always had, always would.

He nodded, looking relieved, and left the room. I turned to Tanya, who was scowling at me. "Isabella is here?"

"She is," I answered, returning to my paperwork. "Bella is always welcome in my club."

"Is she welcome in your bed, too?" she sneered.

I put my pen down on the desk and loosened my tie. Fucking bitches always stressing me out. Couldn't they just leave me the fuck alone? "Be very careful how you proceed, Tanya. I won't have you speaking poorly of Bella."

The anger slipped from her face as her expression morphed into one of hurt. "You haven't called me," she pouted. This woman never ceased to amaze me. As soon as she realised that she wasn't going to get her way my showing anger, she changed her tactics and pouted, expecting me to find it endearing or some shit.

"Why would I call you, Tanya?" I asked in genuine confusion. "We fucked. It was years ago. You need to move the fuck on already."

Her expression morphed into one of disbelief. "You told me that you needed me!"

"No," I corrected her. "I told you that I _wanted_ you."

"What's the difference?"

"I wanted you," I murmured, "…and now I've _had_ you."

She let out an unladylike wail and threw her designer handbag at the wall. "So that's it? Fuck me and _chuck_ me?"

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy yourself, Tanya. We both know that you did."

"Of course I enjoyed myself you dick! Why do you think I'm here?"

"Because you want more," I answered simply. Her anger lessened and she smiled at me, moving closer.

"Now you're talking," she grinned. She began to lower the straps of her dress and I held my hand up to halt her.

"You don't want sex, Tanya. I said that you wanted _more. _You want me on your arm," I whispered. "You want me to shower you in gifts and introduce you to my family. You want easy money and fast cars. You want my reputation. You want my _name_."

"I want you to treat me the same way that you treat _her_," she spat. I glanced at the door, not needing her to elaborate further. She was referring to Isabella; my little principessa. It was true that I treated Bella like a queen. I would give that girl any fucking thing she wanted. I turned back to Tanya and shrugged, offering her no explanation for my behaviour towards Bella. I didn't honestly understand it myself. I was twenty-eight years old and wasn't short of female companionship. My name alone had women throwing themselves at me. My teenage years were a blur of booze, drugs and women. But the whole scene became boring very quickly. The more women I fucked, the more I realised that they were all the same. They either wanted me for my money or my status.

_Isabella needed neither._

She was beyond stunning – completely natural. She had just as much money as I did, and her name held as much merit. She was well educated and loyal. She would never behave the way these whores did. She was quite literally my perfect woman.

"Edward? Are you even listening to me?" Tanya squawked.

"No," I smirked. "Your voice is like nails on a fucking chalkboard, Tanya." She growled and stamped her overly-tanned foot.

"You're an asshole, Edward. You do know that right?" She grabbed her bag up from the floor and turned to leave. Just when I thought that I was rid of her once and for all, she turned back to me and smiled. "You know, I actually feel sorry for you." She turned away again and I stood up, wanting to know what she meant.

"Why?" I queried.

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I know how you feel about her, Edward. It's written all over your face," she whispered. "You _love_ her, but you can't have her. It's sad to watch."

I sat back down and refused to meet her eyes. Isabella was my one weakness – the only thing that in my life that seemed to be unattainable. My fists clenched as I tried to control my growing anger. Who did this whore think she was? Shit, I wouldn't let my own _mother_ speak to me this way.

"Get out," I hissed. "Get the fuck out of my office. _Now!_"

Tanya startled and fled the room, knowing that she had crossed a line. The door closed just as my empty glass hit the back of it. I sank back into my chair and fisted my hands into my hair. I hated that she had called me on my shit. I hated that she was _right._

_Yes, I love Bella._

I love that girl so fucking much. Her whole life, she had been like a little sister to me. But then, on her fifteenth birthday, it was like someone flipped a fucking switch. Bella began to grow curves that weren't there the previous year. She began to wear tighter clothes and subtle make-up. Her heels became higher and her skirts became shorter. My poor dick didn't deflate for a week after five minutes in her presence.

But we _worked_ together.

This wasn't some shitty office romance. In our profession, people died every single day. I was desperately in love with her, but I knew that my feelings would only grow if I acted on them. Every single day, people I knew were killed for making foolish mistakes. I was a businessman. I needed to make decisions based on my rational mind. If I started letting my heart lead the way, it would only be a matter of time before I fucked up. One or both of us would end up killed. It would be breaking the cardinal fucking rule.

_Never mix business with pleasure. _

Our working relationship was easy. She ran her areas and I ran mine.

It wouldn't work like that if I was in a relationship with her. It would be a constant battle of loyalty between my love for her and my duties to my family. What would I do if I was one day forced to choose between my family and hers? How are you supposed to choose between your heart and your blood?

Our two families had coexisted in the same area for decades. I couldn't risk destroying that for anything. One wrong move and the relationship between our families could shatter, and where would that leave me? Would the Swan family become our enemies? Would we end up hunting the other? Destroying each other?

_No._

It would never work and the thought fucking killed me.

The door to my office opened again – quietly, this time. I glanced up and saw Bella walking in, clutching her cell phone to her ear and talking in rapid Italian. She winked at me and walked over to my safe.

"Ero in una riunione, ma è finito ora," she murmured. I watched as she tapped in my combination to my safe and pulled open the door. She reached inside and pulled out one of my guns and a few clips before closing the safe once more. This was just another example of how differently I treated Bella to everyone else. Not even my _father_ dared to touch my guns. But with Bella, I actually encouraged it. She was just sixteen when she first stole one of my Berettas. It was custom designed, black, sleek, sexy-as-shit and fucking powerful. I had it for all of three days before it became Bella's. I shook my head at the memory and turned my attention back to my girl.

"No, non c'è bisogno di raccogliere me," she said as she rolled her eyes. I briefly wondered who she was talking to at this time of night. Who would be offering to pick her up from the club? Images of a faceless boyfriend flitted through my mind and I jumped from my seat, walking toward Bella as I tried to shake off my anger at the thought of anyone touching her. I took the gun from her hands and inspected the clip inside. Once I was satisfied that none of the bullets were jammed, I reinserted it into the gun, flicked the safety on and crouched down low on the balls of my feet.

"So che la mia strada di casa," she continued. My fingers wrapped around her ankles and led a tantalisingly slow trail up her legs. Her skin was so soft that I actually had to pause when I reached her knees in an attempt to calm my now raging hard-on. Bella glanced down at me and smiled the most incredible smile. My heart actually stuttered twice in my chest. _I should really get that shit checked out._ My fingers skimmed the edge of her tight, black pencil skirt and I slowly began to push it up her legs.

"Sei come una chioccia," she giggled. My confusion only grew with that statement. A mother hen? Who the fuck was she talking to? I quickly lost interest in her phone call when she began to run her fingers through my hair.

"I'm on my way home, now," she whispered. I chanced a glance at her and shook my head.

"My house," I mouthed. She nodded and continued to run her fingers through my hair. I knew I was pushing my luck – and my limits, so I strapped my gun into her holster and smoothed her skirt back over her creamy legs. By the time I was finished, she was wrapping up her conversation with whoever she was on the phone to.

"I will do," she whispered. "I love you, too."

My heart thudded uncomfortably in my chest and my eyes flashed up to meet hers.

_I love you, too._

The words sounded so beautiful coming from her lips, but I could barely think through the pain of hearing her say them to someone else. Her small arms wrapped around my neck and she wriggled into me. She fit against me so fucking perfectly. My own arms circled round her waist and held her to me firmly.

"Who was on the phone?" I managed to croak.

"Oh, just Charlie," she whispered into my neck. Absolute relief ran through me, and I may, or may not have squeezed her a little tighter in response. "I've seen you every day this week and I feel like we haven't had a moment alone. Mi sei mancato, Edward."

"I've missed you, too, principessa."

"Liar," she giggled.

My brow furrowed and I pulled her face away from my chest so that I could clasp her chin with my left hand, forcing her to look at me. "I don't lie to you, Isabella," I growled. "Never doubt how important you are to me."

She nodded shyly, looking thoroughly chastised. It wasn't often that I scolded her – I wasn't her father, but I hated the fact that she couldn't see how much I cared for her. This woman was my entire fucking world as she was completely fucking oblivious. I placed a small kiss on her cheek and released her. After snatching my car keys from the desk, I grabbed Bella's hand and led her out of the office. Gio was standing outside the door, scanning the crowd discreetly. His protection of my Bella was unwavering. I clapped him on the shoulder and he stepped aside, nodding at my girl respectfully.

"Miss Swan," he smiled. His eyes never once strayed to her chest or ass. It was one of the many reason why I kept him around. Respect like that couldn't be bought – it was something that was instilled by decent parenting. Gio may have worked for a crime family, but his manners reflected a strict Italian upbringing – much like my own had been.

"I'm taking Miss Swan back to the mansion, Gio," I informed him. He nodded silently and followed us down the stairs towards the main area of the club. "I won't be back until tomorrow."

"Sì, capo. I will take care of the club."

I was walking towards the door when Bella tugged me towards the dance floor. "Dance with me," she whispered. Her eyes were bright with excitement and I was forced to stifle a groan. This woman was unbelievably fucking alluring and she wasn't even trying. I eyed the other clients and then raked my eyes over Bella's dress. She looked fucking incredible. There was no way I would be able to dance with her and keep my hands to myself. I would end up dragging her up to my office and fucking her till she screamed. I shook my head and sighed. Bella was no one-night-stand. She deserved so much more.

"Not tonight," I whispered.

Bella kept her face composed, but let go of my hand. _Shit._ The most beautiful girl in the room just gave me a valid excuse to press my entire body up against hers, and I turned her down? I was about to reach out for her hand and lead her over to the dance floor, but she turned away, walking towards the exit.

_Fuck._

I ran my hand through my hair and raced out of the club after her. She was nowhere near the entrance, so I could only assume that she had already collected her coat and left the building. I banged the bell on the counter and watched as Rosalie came out from behind the racks. "I need my coat," I rushed. She nodded once and ran to get it. The whole interaction took less than fifteen seconds, but Bella had already gone outside in the time it took me to pull my jacket on. I pushed past the two doormen and ran out into the parking lot. My eyes scanned the crowds until I eventually found Bella. She was on the other side of the lot, climbing into her Lamborghini.

"Bella!" I yelled, hoping to be heard over the music. She paused and turned to face me, but her expression was blank. "Where are you going?" I asked. Ten of my finest men were hovering around her car, knowing that she was to be protected – at all times, and by any means.

"Home?" She answered in confusion. I ran my hand through my hair again and stopped walking when I was two feet from her.

"You told Charlie that you were coming to my house," I accused. She shrugged her shoulders lightly and I cursed my idiocy. "You still want to dance?" I offered lamely. My men were all studying their shoes intently. They couldn't leave – it was their job to protect Bella. But none of them wanted to watch me fumbling after her, either. They all knew that I loved her. They also knew how frequently I fucked everything up.

"No," she whispered. "I was just being silly."

My heart was hammering in my chest and in that moment, I wanted nothing more than to explain why I kept on shooting down her advances. I wanted to tell her that I loved her – but that I'm not good enough for her. I wished that she could read my mind. Maybe then she would understand the constant battle that raged between my head and my heart.

"Don't go home," I murmured. "Please." I wasn't too ashamed to beg at this point. I knew that nothing would happen between Bella and me tonight. We would share a bed and I would hold her while she slept. It wasn't enough for me – I wanted so much more, but after six years of pining for her, of loving her from a distance, I would take anything that I could get.

She offered me a small smile and shrugged her shoulders again. "I'll see you soon, Edward," she whispered. My whole body froze as she climbed into her car and started the engine. I stammered incoherently, desperately trying to think of a way of explaining my mercurial moods, but I knew that there was no justifiable reason for blowing so hot and cold with her – not unless I was willing to tell her the truth. My heart sank as she released the brake and backed out of her parking space. She didn't even look at me as she pulled away from the club.

"Stai bene, capo?"

I turned to Gio and his men and sighed, kicking a pebble away from my foot and off into the bushes. "Yeah," I mumbled pathetically. "Yeah, I'm okay."

_I wasn't._

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter. I've never done anything like this before. It's weird writing about something other than vampires! Hopefully you enjoyed reading it :-)**


End file.
